Mouscedes King's Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends diary
Cover Only a stereotypical rat would read someone else's diary. Don't be that monster. September 27th As usual, Daddy's squeak is worse than his nibble. He tried to act enraged that I had charged so much on his credit cards the past couple of days, but I then assured him that I actually saved him money, because all the exclawsive bootiques are having astronomical Comet-Day sales. His tail got all twitchy and he mumbled something about how you can't save money by wasting money. But then I reminded him that nothing goes to waste - all of the so-last-month clothes I bought, you know, last month, will go to charity because I am NOT a pack rat. So then he smiled, tickled my nose with his nose, (that's his special daddy - daughter kiss.) and he said, "Only the beast for my little princess." September 28th I fanged out in Times Scare today. I don't spend a lot of time there because my nose is ultra-sensitive and when you pack that many undead bodies into one intersection, things can get kind of stinky. But I thought it would be fine to monster-watch. With Comet Day fast approaching, Boo York is electric with excitement. It was clawesome! There were so many monsters dressed a s comets and fictional creatures from space. And because there will be a huge gala on the Night of the Comet, there were others dressed in Egyptian costumes like scarab beetles and greyhounds. I complemented one manster on his mummy outfit, but it turned out he was a mummy, so I was careful not to make that mistake again. I also tapped my toes to a robot DJ rocking out on her holographic keyboard, and I couldn't help but do a couple of twirls on just my tail (That's my signature move). The neon signs were voltageous, and there were die-lightfully tacky boovenirs being sold on every street corner. Then I saw a knock-off of a die-signer Michael Corpse handbag - a limited Comet edition - and hopped in a cab to go buy a real one. September 29th Only a couple of days until Comet Day and the gala, and I am almost ready. I bought several spooktacular gowns that will be perfect, but I won't know which one I'm going to wear until I'm getting dressed. I love to surprise myself with a last minute wardrobe change! Today, I got my hair and nails done, my whiskers straightened and my tail curled. I didn't need any of that of course, but I enjoy being pampered. I did have a hard time choosing where to eat lunch. I could have gone to my fave vegan cafe because I never have to worry about them trying to sneak real cheese onto my burger. But then I remembered they wouldn't put any meat in it either. So I ended up with one of my favourite meals: An iced soy chocghoulatte with a booberry scone. Daddy doesn't think I get enough bite-amins for a growing rat-ghoul, but I always have plenty of energy for my daily shopping sprees. Daddy has done plenty of scurrying in his day, but he doesn't understand today's fast pace. He likes to sit on hhis throne and be served on silver platters, but I like everything to be served in recyclable to-go containers. September 30th I shared a cab with the most interesting out-of-tombers today. They were looking for Ptolemy Tower, and the cabbie tried to take them the long was around. I know this city like the back of my tail, so I got in and directed him. It makes my whiskers bristle when any fly-by-fright service monster tried to take advantage of tourists, because it gives this ah-maze-ing city a bad reputation. Also, they were going to visit the Ptolemys, so they weren't just any frightseers. The two ghouls I met - Cleo and Nefera - are mummy princesses! I told them that I am a princess too, so we already have something in common. Also, they both have a creeperific sense of style and I could tell they were rabid shoppers, like me. Even Deuce, the manster with them, was wearing Boocci sunglasses - real not fake - so I think we could all be fangtastic friends. More September 30th I'm so excited, I can barely keep my nose from wiggling! My new friend Nefera has asked me to help her plan a brunch for her sister and friends tomorrow. She is such a nice ghoul to do something so thoughtful! And beast of all, the Prince of Boo York - Seth Ptolemy - will be there! I don't mean to squeak my own horn, but it's times like this that my knowledge of the city really come in handy. And since Daddy is the most powerful rat in all of BYBY, I have connections at all the upscare restaurants. I'll give Chef Wolf-Fang a call and plan a yummy menu! I'm thinking clawberry-filled creepes, freak toast, and spooked eggs with dairy-free hauntingdays sauce. To. Die. For!! October 1st As the saying goes; there's no crying over spilled gore-ange juice. The brunch may have gone up on smoke, but everyone agreed that the food was die-lish! But now I must get ready for the gala tonight. I only have several hours left, so I have to scurry! As rat royalty, Imust make a grand entrance. It is both expected and unexpected, because many important monsters refuse to accept that my father is a true rodentleman. I make it my mission to prove the haters wrong. That, and I never pass up an opportunity to dress up in a gore-geous gown and mingle with the rich and bootiful More October 1st I had to take a break from all this hobnobbing. Something beast-zarre is going on here, but I just can't put my whisker on what. I'm starting to think Nefera isn't as nice as I thought - she seems so wrapped up in her own agenda. Cleo is being as fiendly and gracious as ever, but I don't believe her heart is in it. Deuce hasn't shown up, or maybe he's just late again. And Nefera's friend Toralei - well, lets just say I recognise the game of cat and mouse she's playing anywhere. Something is in the air, and I don't think it's just the comet. But there are other ghouls here that I'd like to get to know. I'm going to go fang out with Luna Mothews and Elle Eedee for a while. I just met them, but they live here in Boo York, and you can never know too many monsters in your home city. Luna is a performer, Elle brings the beat, and I love to dance, so we'll have lots of fn in our future together. Plus, Cleo's friends Draculaura, Frankie, Operetta and Clawdeen are here too, and they are fangtastic ghouls. I can't wait to tell them all about Boo York and hear their stories about going to school at Monster High. It really is a spooktacular party! October 2nd Ah-maze-ing! I slept in this morning, and I'm usually such a morning monster. But last night I stayed al the gala until every song was danced and every gore d'oeurve was tasted... and I'm not ashamed to admit I continued to nibble on the crumbs. At least the cheeseless ones. The comet's arrival was more stellar than I could have imagined! They say that any promise made on the Night of the Comet is permanent. Well, I promised to always be surrounded by good friends, and to be a good friend in return. With all the clawesome ghouls and mansters I met, thanks to the Comet spreading magic over the greatest city unearthed, I think I'm off to an extraterr-ific start! Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Mouscedes King logs